


My moon and stars

by Bronzeling



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Biting, Blood, Fantasy, M/M, Vampires, but make it supernatural creatures, fae, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeling/pseuds/Bronzeling
Summary: it was a lesser known fact about vampires that most didn’t remember a lot about when they where turned. Their first concrete memory after awakening tended to be one of ravenous hunger that only blood could sate.It was no different for Akira Kurusu.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	My moon and stars

**Author's Note:**

> sUP I had this idea and I wrote it in 5 hours cos I wanted it out of my head I hope you enjoy XD

it was a lesser known fact about vampires that most didn’t remember a lot about when they where turned. Their first concrete memory after awakening tended to be one of ravenous hunger that only blood could sate.

It was no different for Akira Kurusu.

All he remembered of that fateful night was walking through the streets of his howntown after dark, pretty unadvisable considering the rise in vampire attacks across his small town. Some would say it was fate that made him turn down a particularly creepy looking alleyway as a quicker route to get home, Akira would disagree, that it was simply bad luck that this particular night was the night a very particularly powerful and bloodthirsty vampire had decided to go hunting. Simply bad luck that Akira was the first human he came across.

Akira didn’t remember much past that.

The next thing he knew he was on a train away from his home town, having been disowned by his very mortal family after they discovered that we was very much a vampire, and it was that night that he experienced his first hunger. He had been curled up on himself in an alleyway in yongen-jaya having refused to succumb to his natural instinct to feed on the first living being he came across and was suffering for it. The violent stabs of pain that wracked his body had him absolutely defensless and he couldn’t imagine what would have happened if Sojiro Sakura, an old warlock who tended to stay out of immortal business and ran a cafe called Le Blanc, hadn’t stumbled across him in the alleyway that night. He had been out getting Ingredients for his famous ( probably magically made, though he would never admit it) curry. Atleast that is what he had told the fledgling vampire, the day after he had taken him to a his cafe and fed him with some animal blood he kept in his fridge for his self proclaimed “ vegetarian “ adopted daughter futaba, who was also a vampire. And offered him a place to stay in exchange for working in his cafe.

The next few months passed quickly, and he was introduced to his current group of friends. First came Ryuji Sakomato, a vulgar young werewolf, who he met one day as he was exploring ayoma-itchme. That same day the two met Ann takamaki, a bubbly siren, as they where exploring shibuya. A few weeks later they met yusuke kitagawa, an unfailing polite, yet painfully oblivious fae in inoshakura park when he ran up to the group asking if he could sketch Ann. A little while after that Makoto had joined the party, the intelligent young warlock having come to Le Blanc one day to get advice from sojiro while Akira was on shift and talking to futaba, who had quickly become a little sister to him. Haru Okumara, the heir to a powerful witch family and her familiar morgana joined the gradually growing group when they had intervened in an incident involving a rather persistent and perverted goblin. Akechi goro was the last to join the group, the high prince of the fae having followed yusuke to one of the groups hangout sessions after he had been ordered to see what he was doing by his father, but had quickly become Akiras self proclaimed rival, friend, and eventually after several months of mutual pining, boyfriend.

A year quickly passed, with the small group of supernatural beings quickly becoming thick as thieves and probably getting into more trouble than was normal or advised and soon the one year anniversary of Akira being bitten arrived. He hadn’t told any of his friends, or his boyfriend for that matter that today was that day as he didn’t want them to worry. But for vampires, the anniversary of their turning was a tough night for them. Their bloodlust doubled and could not be sated by just animal blood but Akira, being the stubborn bastard ( Goros words not his) he was refused to succumb to his natural instinct and feed on any human shaped being, so he hid himself away in his attic room, curled tightly in on himself as the pain, both physical and mental wracked his core.

_Just stay still brat! Or I’ll make sure you don't wake up tomorrow!_

Cold hands, harsh breath in his ear, pain, he was dying he was going to die and no body cared he-

A quiet cry of fear or pain, Akira was too in deep to notice or care escaped his lips.

_Please just let me die I don’t want this anymore just let me die please_

The noise was heard by Sojiro, who was the only one who had any idea despite the fact he hadn’t been told, wasn’t stupid enough to not be able to figure it out on his own. He furrowed his brow and glanced upstairs from where he was standing at the stovetop. Giving an absent minded flick of his finger to keep the spoon mixing his current batch of curry he was preparing for tomorrow and headed to the yellow public phone on the counter.

“Hello? Yeah it’s Sojiro, could you come over? I need your help with something.”

A few hours later, or it could have minutes, Akira wasn’t really keeping track of time, he vaguely heard what he thought was the sound of someone entering the cafe, some murmured words, someone leaving and then footsteps coming up the stairs.

_No no no no go away please whoever you are go awa-_

“Akira?” A quiet voice broke through his thoughts and he heard more light footsteps coming towards him. The footsteps stopped and he felt a gentle hand stroke his hair, causing him to flinch back causing the hand to quickly dissapear.

“ Akira, hey, it’s okay” the voice continued and the vampire opened his eyes to meet the pair of reddish brown ones looking at him full of concern.

“ Goro...” Akira said quietly, retreating back slightly to put more distance between them and breaking the eye contact “ you shouldn’t..... you shouldn’t be here... you can’t I-“ he was cut off by another wave of pain that caused him to gasp and screw his eyes shut again. Akechi made a mildly annoyed tck noise with his tongue and with the grace only fae seem to possess pulled a small pocket knife out of his pocket

“ you need to eat” he said with the almost sharp obviousness that was natural to him. following the sentence with a swift motion cut a shallow, but clean slice in his lower arm. The cinnamon and honey scent of his boyfriends blood triggered some sort of animal instinct in Akira and in a second he almost tackled the fae prince to the floor, the knife falling out of the others hand with a small gasp of surprise at the sudden movement and the next moment his hands where pinned above his head and Akira was straddling his waist, fangs dangerously close too his throat. There was silence for a moment and akechi could feel the vampires unsteady breath on his throat. Akira was clearly struggling to restrain himself, evident in the way the hand on his wrists kept relaxing and then tightening, and the mild shaking that he could feel coming from Akiras body on top of his. Taking a second to mentally curse whoever gave vampires such unnatural speed and strength before he carefully pried his hands out of Akiras grasp, moving his un injured hand to the back of his boyfriends messy black hair running his fingers through it re assuringly.

“ Goro I- I don’t want to hurt you I-“ Akira grimaced and shuddered a little, closing his eyes before seeming to re gain some semblance of control “ if I bite you, I- don’t think I’ll be able to make myself from taking too much...” the sentence was followed by a quiet groan of discomfort and his fangs brushed Akechis throat dangerously. The hand in his hair didn’t still

“ you would never hurt me, I trust you, besides, you can’t be more brainwashed than that cult member hm?” He murmured in reply trying to both reassure his partner and calm his own nerves. He wouldn’t deny that this was reckless, even for him. Akira gave a weak chuckle but nodded,

“ your %100 sure your okay with this? “ he asked again, shifting his waist a little as the position he was currently in became uncomfortable.

“ I’m never wrong am I?” Akechi reassured again. their was another beat of silence, a moment of hesitation from the vampire on top of him before he felt two careful points of pain on his neck, biting back a hiss of pain as to not perturb Akira he continued to run his fingers through his hair. Akira gave a quiet groan of a different kind, this one of relief, as he removed his fangs from akechis neck and placed his lips over the wound. Akechi shivered at little at the unusual, but not entirely unpleasant sensation and left out a shaky breath, continuing to murmur quiet words of reassurance. Akira could feel the pain of his hunger ease slightly but with it went some of his control, he started to feed more aggressively, the grip on Akechis other wrist tightening significantly and the legs around his waist holding him firmly in place. The sudden change didn’t go unnoticed and akechi said the vampires name warningly, but it went unnoticed.

Feeling suddenly lightheaded from blood loss Akechi tried to push Akira forcibly off of him without much success, once again cursing the unnatural strength gifted to vampires, even in comparison to fae like himself they where outmatched. Despite that fact he continued to try and shove him off with his free hand. Just as he vision started to get blurry and he wondered if this truely had been such a smart idea he gave one final, albeit quiet due too his weakened state, bark of “ Akira!” And the next second the weight on top of him was gone, the wound on his neck already closing.

The Vampire in question was crouching, eyes wide with a mixture of fear, anxiety and concern, in front of his bed but quickly moved to the fae princes side. “ Goro I’m sorry I lost control and I-“ he bit back a sob which he covered with the back of his hand, wiping his mouth clean in the process as he helped Akechi sit up a little “ are you okay? Should I call Takemi?” He fussed, inspecting every inch of his partners face for any dangerous signs.

“ Akira, hey listen.. I’m fine.. us fae are surprisingly durable, and we heal pretty quick....”. Akechi assured, though his voice was weak and his head spun at the sudden motion of sitting. The two sat like that in silence for a while before Akira leant towards Akechi and pressed a gentle kiss too his lips.

“ thank you, seriously, I don’t think... I don’t think I would have survived the night if you hadn’t come....” Akechi only gave a mild hum of acknowledgment, suddenly feeling very tired. Akira seemed to notice and eyes widening in realisation he quickly and easily picked up Akechi and carried him to his bed, laying him down gently and leaving the fae cursing the supernatural strength of vampires for the third time that night. “ I’m gonna go get you some water okay?? And you can’t stop me from calling Takemi” Akira fussed, arranging blankets and pillows around him so he was comfortable. Akechi couldn’t find the strength in him to reply so only nodded, closing his eyes with a small sigh.

It was little while later, only after the half demon doctor had assured Akira many times that Akechi would recover overnight, not that it did anything to alleviate his concerns, did Akira climb into his bed with Akechi, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. “ we can get through this night every year together you know.” Akechi murmured after a long period of silence “ you don’t have to rough it alone anymore” Akira only nodded, absent mindedly playing with his hair.

“ I could have killed you, what have either of us done then?” He responded quietly, biting his lip

“ you would just bring me back so you could kill me again yourself for scaring you” Akechi chuckled in reply. Akira gave a small worried smile back, but appreciated the words.

“ I love you my everything “ he breathed after a while, closing his eyes to slip into a mildly troubled sleep

“ and I you, my moon and stars” Akechi replied mid yawn, cuddled close to his life partner and letting the night take them where it willed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!! I feel like I kinda rushed the end a bit but that’s okay XD considering making this AU into a series!! I’ve already got an idea for the next fic. 
> 
> The clue?
> 
> The fae say fuck the gender norms 
> 
> XD I don’t know when I’ll write it but if you have anything you’d like to see feel free to comment it!!


End file.
